deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majorita
Majorita (Also known as the Corpse Master Overlord '''or the '''Witch Who Controls Death) is a main antagonist of Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. She is one of the two demon generals (The other being Bloodis) that work for Void Dark. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Chrome Artiste (Monster Girl Quest) * Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter) * Kurome (Akame Ga Kill) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Staff * Poison: Majorita has a special poison that weakens anyone (Within a few minutes the victim won't be able to move and will fall unconscious) and kills them with in the hour. The only way to cure the poison is through Angel Magic. Skills and Abilities Overload Skill * Broken Faith Magia: When Majorita places her blood inside of a body it will allow her to control them even if they are alive (Though this drains more of her power so she often uses Corpses), it can also bring someone back to life though it requires a lot of energy. Unique Skills * Mephistopheles: Majorita drops a grave stone on an enemy which turns them into a zombie before Majorita beats them up. * Necro Wave: Majorita summons a horde of zombies the charge the enemy. * Draugr King: Majorita summons a massive zombie which shoots a laser at the enemy. Star Magic * Star: Majorita makes a small explosion of star energy. * Mega Star: Majorita makes a massive laser hit the enemy from the sky. * Giga Star: Majorita sends the enemy flying into the air before four lasers hit them. * Omega Star: Majorita summons a robot bigger than Earth which repeatedly punches Earth before firing laser which destroy Earth. Curses * Majorita can cast a curse on people which will force them to do their least favourite thing or they will die. Majorita can cast a curse on herself to resurrect herself though she will have to do her least favourite thing or she will die. Feats * Is so strong that she is considered to be an Overlord. * Is the third strongest member of the Lost's army (Void Dark and Bloodis are stronger then her). * Can kill Overlords (Like when she killed the Overlord of Spirit Internment on her own). * Can fight against the Disgaea 5 cast. * Can fight against demons from the Carnage Dimension. Faults * Majorita's poison can be cured with Angel Magic. * Broken Faith Magia cannot control people if they have a strong will. * Broken Faith Magia can be nullified if the victim has Angel Magic cast on them. * Her curses can wear off if the victim has enough will power, this converts the curse into a new ability for the victim to use (Like Usalia's Overload skill Murmur of Rage). * If Majorita casts a curse on herself to resurrect herself, then she has to do her least favourite thing. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Disgaea Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Witch Category:Staff Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with an army Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Summoners Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Ageless Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Nippon Ichi Characters